leotestfandomcom-20200214-history
Siege Tourney Equipments
|-|'MB (Evans) - CoI' = Commander Name: James Evans Ranged: Yumi Polearm: Alabarda Main hand melee: Claymore Offhand: Scottish War hammer Tactics: Offensive: Feigned Retreat, Defensive: Scorched Earth Attaking Army: 10,000 men strong. Units: 2000 men with swords 2000 men with axes 2000 men with pikes 4,000 archers Siege Weapons: Ballista (5) steel bolts Catapults (5) rocks, plague infested bodies Defensive Army: 7,500 men strong. Weapons: 1500 men with swords 1500 men with bows 1500 men with pikes 1500 men with morning stars 1500 men with axes Countermeasures: hot oil being poured on attackers, then flaming arrows shot at them. cannons with grape shot, lead cannon balls, and chains. Armor: Evans-Steel plates, Army, high quality chainmail |-| Cfp (Shang/Kenway) - AECD = Attacking: 1. Foot soldiers. Armor: Tower Shields, Iron Nasal Helmets, and Steel Curiass. Weapons: Dory Spear (Primary) and Gladius Short Sword. Advantages: Use the infamous "Tortoise" formation, great group fighters. Disadvantage: If cornered into one-on-one fights, will perform on a less-than-average level. Numbers: 5,0000 2. Scythed Chariots: Armor: Steel Lamellar. Weapons: Chariot Bow (Primary) and Flanged Mace (Secondary). Advantage: Heavy cavalry, amazing accuracy with bow. Disadvantage: Do not perform well dismounted. Numbers: 2,000 3. Mounted Spearmen: Armor: Leather Chest Guard, Chainmai. Weapons: Xyston (Primary) and Scimitar (Secondary). Advantage: Light, perform average on foot. Disadvantage: Weaker armor than other forces. Numbers: 1,000 4. Raiders: Armor: Wooden Shields. Weapons: Tridents (Primary) and Hand Axes (Secondary). Advantage: While not used for convetional warfare, these raiders attack and weaken the enemy forces before the main battle. (is this allowed?) Disadvatage: Not skilled in conventional warfare, no armor. Numbers: 1,000 5. "soldati Elite": Armor: Plate Armor, Steel Helmets, Kite Shield. Weapons: Broadsword (Primary) and Dolabra (Secondary). Advantage: Best armored and trained of all warriors. Disadvantage: Heavy armor, cocky. Numbers: 946 (not counting the five bodyguards that each captain has with them.) 6. Siege Tower: Made of wood with a thin bronze shield. Slits for crossbow snipers to fire from. Maximum of six. Carries Foot soldiers and knights. 7. War Elephant: A large mammal and the first battlefield tank. Armor: Plate Armor (for elephant) and plated mail (rider). Tusk, Feet, and Cannons. Crew: One driver, two archers, and a cannon (normal cannonballs, jars of Greek Fire, and grapeshot) Rider: Lance (Primary) and Talwar (Secondary) Four elephants. Crew members count as part of the machine. Defending: 1. Scorpion Ballistas: Armed with large steel bolts and explosive bolts. Crew: 2 men. Number of Scorpions: 4 2. Catapults: Armed with both stones, barrels of gun powder, and rotten meat. Crew: Four men, one horse. Num bers: 4 3. Barricades: Long stakes planted outside the fortress. LIMITS use of cavalry and siege weaponry. Coated in oil. 1 set= 15 spikes at a 10 yard distance from each other. Crew: None required. Sets: 4 4. Archers: Armor: Leather Lamellar. Weapons: Longbow (Primary) and War Hammer. They shoot primitive explosive arrows at the barrels of gunpowder. Advantage: Fire en masse at enemy, higher vantage point. Disadvantage: Less protected than snipers, poor melee skills. Number: 2,000 5. Crossbow Snipers: Armor: None. Weapons: Steel Crossbow w/ Steel bolts and flaming bolts (Primary) and Dirk Dagger (Secondary). They shoot the flaming bolts at the barricades, further limiting their use. Advantage: Completely protected inside castle walls. Disadvantage: If anyone manages to make it over the walls, they will get slaughtered. Number: 2,000 6. soldati Elite: Look above at soldati Elite for arms and armor. Stationed on and inside the ramparts. Numbers: 1,946 (not counting the bodyguards for the captains.) 7. Foot Soldiers: If gate is breached, these men hold off the attackers until the townspeople flee. Look at foot soldiers for arms and armor. Numbers: 1,476 Strategy: Studied various tacticul geniuses like Genghis Khan, Trajan, Sun Tzu, and Alexander the Great. Very patient. Can utilize cavalry and infantry well. Main Strategy: Attacking: Builds a large ring around enemy force until they either give up or are defeated in a conventional battle. Defending: Hold Firm and Raid (Sends small parties out for food, water, and possbly psycological warfare.) Other tactics: He leads his men in a daily prayer before every battle, so they all have high morale. He has developed a sort of code system involving bonfires and the size of the flames. He has developed a close relationship with all of his captains. Not only will he accept duals and deliver them, but he is also willing to make temporary alliances. Weapons: Long Range: English Longbow Polearm: Xyston Spear Main Weapon: Gladius Off-Hand: Spartan Shield Made of Steel Armor: Iron Nasal Nelmet, Leather Chest Guard, Plated Mail, Knights Gauntlets. P.S. I don't get bodyguards cause I'm a badass like that. Captains: General Abdu Shalim: A companion I met at Masyaf, Abdu is a former Hashashin and my closest friend and ally. He is second-in-command of the army. Scimitar (Primary) and Throwing Knives (Secondary) Mount: Horse. Armor: Riveted Chainmail and Boss Shield General Fernando da Madrid: An Italian noble, he became as mercenary for the fun of it. He met the me at pub when he was hired to capture a client of his. Now he is in command of the light cavalry. Espada Ropera (Primary) and Pistol Crossbow (Secondary). Mount: Horse. Armor: Steel Cuirass and Kite Shield. General Cornelius the Young: A man of Roman descent, he is a master swordsman and skilled leader. He is by far the strongest of all of my generals. He leads the foot soldiers. Longsword (Primary) and Gladius (Secondary). Mount: None. Armor: Lorica Segementa, Scutum Shield General Rahmann Zhao: A man from Arabia, he served in Saladin's army and met me on the battlefield. He fought incredibly well. Though he still lost, I granted him command my chariots. Weapons: Jida Lance (Primary) and Javelins (Secondary) Armor: Plated Mail. Mount: Scythed Chariot |-| Beastman (Ryan) - JR = Weapons: Close: Cutlass Pole-arm: Boarding Pike Ranged: English Standard Issue Crossbow w/flaming arrows Off-Hand: Throwing Knife Armor: Steel Thin Chest Plate Tactics: For attacking, Ryan often uses a charge-forward with reckless disregard for life strategy for battles, with a mental warfare of slaughtering innocents strategy for sieges, then throwing corpses over the wall. For defensive, Ryan refuses to hold still and will do whatever it takes to break past the enemy force. Attacking Troops: 5,000 men 10 siege cannons loaded with grapeshot and the required amounts of people to run them. (30 men) 2,000 Pirates. Weapons: Close: Cutlass Far: Crossbow 1,500 Horseman. Weapons: Close: Boarding Pike Ranged: Crossbow 1,470 Skirmishers/Mercernaries Weapons: Close: Tomahawks Ranged: Grappling Hooks (to get over the walls) My defensive force is very similar, with some changes Replace skirmishes with 4,000 archers wielding English crossbows for defending. For defensive equipment, we have 4-feet tall barricades with sharpened edges, 5 catapults w/flaming boulders, and a 15-feet deep moat. |-| Drayco (Austantio)- DDFFK = Ranged Weapon- Hat-Based Flamethrower Polearm- Guan Dao Main Melee- Shortsword Off-Hand- Flail Tactics- After the odd circumstances that lead to his being put into power, Drayco has proceded to thoroughly confuse his foes by...having about as much clue about what he is doing as anyone else does, IE none. His seemingly random and completely batshit tactics leave enemeis confused, disoriented and make him near impossible to predict or react to...but it's hardly an efficient tactic. How he's won anything is anyone's guess. Attacking 3,000 Swordsmen, full iron armor with no helmets or shoes. We couldn't afford another 6,000 shoes. 3,000 Bowmen, carry a quiver of 40 traditional arrow and 10 arrows made to be lit on fire as flaming arrows, wear leather armor with large cloth cloaks that allow for blending into folliage, and can easily be brushed off in emergancy. 1,000 Horseback Pikemen. Wear light leather armor and skull-caps. 1,000 Horseback Archers, carrying a larger quiver strapped to horse's sides with 80 traditional arrows and 20 arrows meant for fire. Wear light armor with a basic helmet. 5 Battering Rams, no crew. They're there to strike fear into the enemies hearts. Because they're all painted and shizz. Spooky paint. 5 Trebuches, manned by 10 men each and firing chunks of rock and debris. Some of the projectiles can be lit on fire just before firing for fire damage. Naturally, this is used more often than it isn't. Defending 3,000 Swordsmen, wears full body suit of iron armor and helmets painted weird colors. 3,500 Archers, wears light leather armor with the same quiver size as attackers. 1,000 dudes with hammers. Not warhammers, mind you, just small, normal-ass hammers. No armor. 10 cannons. They fire cannon balls. Somehow the cannonballs make fire when they explode. |-| Kite (Thaowan) - ELwT = Weapons and Armour: Main: Steel Short Sword Wooden Pike with Metal Tip Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shields Armour: Chain-mail Undercoat covered by Steel Plate Armour (Equipped by all troops) Tactics: Keeping moral high was a essential factor Markus recognised. To do this, he made sure tactics were in place to smash enemies and make sure victory was ensured. Soldiers were taught two basic tactics that needed to be performed in battle and troops were always taught to stay together. The standard structure for troops is for Archers remain in the centre or at the back, followed by pikemen then swordsmen. Pikemen and Swordsmen must maintain shields. 1, The first tactic is the pincer formation. In the event that overwhelming enemy forces are due, infantry should move around to shape a pincer to confront enemy forces, in the centre of the pincer should expand pikemen will form into a line and advanced outward of the pincer to eventually form a cirle defended by pikemen and swordsmen. In the core of the pincer archers will bombard enemy forces also. 2, The second tactic is the line formation. In the event that enemy forces overwhelm friendly troops. A line comprised of the swordsmen and pikemen prioritising the usage of their shields will form, the line will aim to have swordsmen and pikemen face the enemy so a suitable retreat can occur but additional swordsmen and pikemen will manage the edge of the back. Behind the line of swords and pikemen archers will form waves of arrows by two lines of bowmen. The first line will fire a wave then drop to a crouch and reload, at this moment, the second will stand up and fire their reloaded arrows. This combined barrage of arrows should help dismay enemy troops and allows a gradual retreat. The line formation can also allow the pincer formation to come into place should their be a change of advantage on the battlefield. Should this be the defence of the colony, it has been constructed with defense in mind. The colony has an outer wall which contains the settlement and an inner wall which contains the market and then the main castle and ruling house. The outer wall is the most heavily guarded, the main gate is made of several thick layers of wood and metal and is banded together by two rows of cast iro and a cast iron stopper at the top and bottom of the gate. The walls have catapults built in and plently of space for bowmen to bombard enemy forces below. The walls have small peak holes to also fire through should the enemy return fire. The same establishment has been made for the inner wall except their are no catapults. In the event of an enemy attack severals tactics have been established. 3/4 of bowmen are too attend wall while the remaining fraction will work with infantry. On the wall, the bowmen will use wave fire and independant fire. Wave fire involves a unifyed bombardment of Arrows all fired at once, this can be done in rounds but should enemies return fire or come too close, independant fire can be used. On the ground, swordsmen, pikemen and a fraction of bowmen will attend the main gate and await potential entrance. The pikemen will await the forces first with pikes pointing and shields up followed by the swordsmen also with shields up and swords ready, the behind the infantry bowmen will prepare to use wave fire for awaiting enemy. In the event of overwhelment, men will retreat to the inner wall and repeat the same tactic. I will take on single battle challenges. Army: Training: Before specific roles within the military force is assigned, all men undergo extensive training lasting roughly 7 weeks. This includes extensive running and training to build fighting mentality and moral and unite the men to work together. All are also briefed on fighting tactics and trained to ensure they are capable. After 4 weeks, men are able to choose what role they seek, in the case of a overwhelment of men for a specific role, people will be transfered alphabetically. Men will then recieve training on their chosen role and the weapons associated aswell as tactics involving this. Leadership: All 3 unit sections were led by a captain. These captain's were recognisable by their white cape and impressive helmet which has metal extensions featuring a feathers and a soft nilon covering up to their nose so only their eyes are visible. All 3 captains had the weaponary of their unit, but the Pikemen and Archer captains also had swords and the Pikemen's pike had a small flag of Asaea before the metal tip. These captains would communiation with eachother Markus to control tactics. Attacking: 3950 Swordsmen - Steel Short Sword, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shields 3000 Pikemen - Wooden Pike with Metal Tip, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shields 300 Bowmen/Archers - Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow, Steel Short Sword 10 Wheeled Trebuchets with 5 Crew members per machine which are also trained swordsmen with Steel Short Swords, the ammo consists of heavy rocks, crews are instructed to look for weaknesses in enemy structure should this be the target or unless they have different orders or enemy siege machines have been sighted in which case they are the priority. The all siege machines utilise simoultanious wave fire. Defending: 2000 Swordsmen 3430 Archers 2000 Pikemen 12 Trebuchets installed into outer-wall of colony with 5 Crew members per machine. Crew are also trained archers and are equipped with the same weapons as archers. |-| Swg (Cadwalader) - CoW = Long Range: English long bow with varity bodkin and broad head tips, with cloth soaked in posion wrapped near arrow head Polearm: Poleaxe. Axe-head with hammer head oppisite the axe head, with large spike Main-hand: English Long sword, with small parrying sheild attached to wrist Off-hand: Engligh War hammer, hammer head, Spike and puncuturing Bill, another small parrying sheild on his wrist. Armor: Articulated Plate Steel plate, with Rivited 8-in-2 Kings Mail, Corinthian style steel helmet Single Combat: Will issue challenges when losing or if confident of a win. Will not accept if enemy is nearly routed, but is likely to otherwise. Quirks: Attacking Siege Weaponry: All units are armored plated rivited mail, steel bracers and greves, with steel corintheian helmet 4 18 inch Cannons with standard iron ball shot. 3 men on each cannon, secondary weapon war hammers and round Saxon sheild. 1 Trebuchet launching large rocks, jars of Greek Fire, living captives, dead bodys and the bodily Waste from the camp. 10 men on team, armed with Scottish broad sword and Targe shield with spike 1 Battering ram, Large tree and large metel cap. Ram and men protected by wood panels covering side and top, guards from arrows and dropping rocks. 20 men on team, armed with Hoplon sheild and short sword 2 Seige Towers, pushed by work horses under wooden canopys to protect against arrows 20 men per tower armed with tower sheild and Falcata swords 2 Sappers teams 15 men per team, armed with short sword and Targe sheilds with spikes. 1 Commander: Full plate armor Specialized Weapon: Poleaxe Secondary Weapon: War Hammer Horse armor: Plate Supply Lines: Attack defender's: 300 Heavy Cavalry wearing full plate armor with Corinthian style steel helmet Specialized Weapon: Heacy Lance Secondary Weapon: Morning Star Mace Horse armor: Plate 200 Light Cavalry wearing Locira Plumata style plated mail Specialized Weapon: Compiste recurve bow Secondary Weapon: Cavalry saber Horse Armor: Riveted Plated Mail 70 black painted "Night Raiders" foot soldiers waring riveted mail Hauberk Specilied Weapon: Poleaxe Secondary: Goedendag Defend my own: 300 Heavy Cavalry wearing full plate armor & Corinthian style steel helmet Specialized Weapon: Havy Lance Secondary Weapon: Morning star style flail Horse armor: Plate 200 Light Cavalry Locria Plumata stle plated mail, greves and bracers with Corinthian style steel helmet Specialized Weapon: Composite recurve bow Secondary Weapon: Cavelry Saber Horse Armor: Riveted Plated Mail Commander: Full plate armor Specialized Weapon: Poleaxe Secondary Weapon: warhammer Horse armor: Plate Shock Troops 4000 total shock troops, used to rush in any breaks in the enemys defense (This includes breaks in the Wall, go up seige towers or other openings. Men are broken up into 4 divisions, which are in turn broken up into 2 sub-divisions of 500 men each. First Divison Armour: Full articulated plate over rivited mail with armet hely Specialized weapon: Halberd (Axe head, Hook, and pike spear head( Secondary Weapon: Buckler and War Hammer (Hammer head, Pike tip and Bill) 1st Division Commander Armor: Full Plate suit and rivited chainmail Specialized Weapon: Long sword and Saxon sheild Secondary Weapon: English Warhammer and Saxonsheild Second Divsion Armour: Full articulated plate over rivited mail with armet hely Specialized weapon: PoleAxe (Axe head, Hammmer, and pike spear head) Secondary Weapon: Buckler and Hand axe(axe head and Bill) 2nd Division Commander Armor: Full Plate suit and rivited chainmail Specialized Weapon: Kopis and Steel plated Targe Secondary Weapon: Flanged Mace and Steel Plated Targe Third Divsion Armour: Full articulated plate over rivited mail with armet hely Specialized weapon: Flanged Mace and Kite sheild Secondary Weapon: Kilij and Kite Shield 3rd Division Commander Armor: Full Plate suit and rivited chainmail Specialized Weapon: Claymore sword Secondary Weapon: Buckler and Basket hilt broad sword Fourth Divsion Armour: Full articulated plate over rivited mail with armet helmet Specialized weapon: Bill (hook blade and pike tip) Secondary Weapon: Longsword and buckler 4th Division Commander Armor: Full Plate suit and rivited chainmail Specialized Weapon: Poleaxe Secondary Weapon: Saxon sheild and Warhammer (Hammer head, spike bill and pike tip) Infantry 2000 Infantry divided into 2 Divisions and then divided into 2 sub divsions. First Division Armor: Rivited Plated Mail and Steel Corinthian style helmet Specialized weapon: War hammer and Targe Sheild Secondary Weapon: Broad Sword and Targe sheild 1st division Commander Armor: Full plate and rivited mail and Steel Corinthian style helmet Specialized weapon: War hammer and Targe Sheild Secondary Weapon: Broad Sword and Targe sheild Second Division Armor: Rivited Plate Mail, Steel Corinthian style helmet Specialized weapon: Pike Secondary Weapon: Steel Long Kopesh and Targe 2nd Division Commander Armor: Full plate and rivited mail and Steel Corinthian style helmet Specialized weapon: Halberd (Axe head, Hook and pike head) Secondary Weapon:Warhammer (hammer head, bill, Pike) and Targe Longbowman 1550 Total Longbowman, armed with English Longbows. Bowmen are are all Highly trained and have a lifetime for practice with there bows. They fire a varity of Bodkingead, broad heads, Flaming arrows, and poision arrows tips, Broken into two divisions. Reserves 756 Total Reserve units Armor: Rivited Plated Mail Hauberk with Steel Corinthian style helmet Specialized weapon:Pole Axe Secondary Weapon: Buckler and Flanged mace Reserve Commander Armor: Full articulated plate with rivited mail and Specialized weapon Specialized weapon:Pole Axe Secondary Weapon: Buckler and Flanged mace Support 500 men producing Iron ball shot, Greek Fire and Arrows. 2 High Marshalls wearing Locria Plumata Specialized weapon: Falacata and Saxon sheild Secondary Weapon: Saxon sheild and Mace 10 General's Guard wearing full plate over rivited mail and Armet Helmet Specialized weapon: Longsword and Kite Shield Secondary Weapon: Bearded Hand axe and Kite Shield 1 General's Guard Captain wearing full plate over rivited mail with Steel skull cap Specialized weapon: Longsword and Aspis sheild Secondary Weapon:hand axe and tower Shield Strategy Intercept enemy supply lines & protect own Somtimes will allow tainted supplys into enemy fort (Posioned Water, Spoiled meat, anything that will make the enmy sick.) Harass defenders on walls with Longbowmen Longbowmen fire vollys of flaming arrows into enemy fort Launch any enemies lving or dead over the wall with trebuchets, as well as all human waste from the camp (Urine, Feces, severd body part ect.) When dead are unavailable, launch Greek Fire in and bombard walls with canon and trebuchet fire while trying to batter down doors or get Towers on the the wall Shock Troops are used in critical junctures,as diversions and to rush in any breaks in enemy defense, using heavy arming and large numbers to over run the enemy Infantry used to follw up shock troops to mop up any survivors General's Guard protects the general, High Marshalls are given command during large periods of activity. Leads from a few ranks behind the front. Reserve is put in where needed Sapper Teams perform a varity of task such as tunneling under Walls to either sneak in, or more likly destroy the walls. Secondary Sapping Team functions as general sappers, doing a varity of tasked to weaken enemy defense, but will work in shifts with primary team to insure constant work on sapping efforts. Defense Seige Counter Measures All wearing Plated Rivited mail and Steel Skull cap 12 14in Canons placed on walls,firing a combination of iron ball shot and grapes shot. Each Cannon is manned by 4 men, Main weapon short Falcata sword and Tower sheild. Secondary weapon War Hammer Units. 2000 Long Bow man, using combination Bodkin and broadhead. Have flaming arrows as well as posion tips. 2000 Heavy Infantry. Serve as Formation fights, all highly trained and hard to move Armour. Full Articulated Plate with rivited mail worn underneath Main Weapon: Hoplon Sheild and Long Spear Secondary Weapon: Falcata short sword 1200 Pike men. Armour: Rivited Mail Hauberk, Steel Cuirass Main Weapon: Long Pike Secondary: Short sword buckler 1000 Cross bowmen, with Armor pierceing Bodkin head, accompanied by 1000 loaders Armor:Plated Mai Hauberk and Burgonet helmet Main Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow Secondary: Warhammer and Buckler. Support 252 men as support, making the ball shot, arrows, will also resully archers in battle with bolts and arrows. Can fight if need be. Also function as Sappers. Armor: Mail Hauberk when working in battle feild, steel helmet Main Weapon: Targe sheild and Hand axe Secondary: Dirk Dagger |-| N00blet (Celina) - RHwP = Will not accept 1 on 1 combat requests Weapons Main hand-Gladius Off hand-Scutum Polearm-Pilum Ranged-Arcuballista Armor-Plate armor with steel armet helmet Tactics Attack-Tesudo formation(when low on archers)/catapault bombardments/archer strikes Defence-Catapault bombardments/archers/(when enemies penetrate fort or when out of archers) tetsudo formation Army All have Steel kettle helmet, curiass, leg greaves and arm greaves 10,000 Attacking 4,750 infantry armed with a scutum and a gladius 250 officers armed with a targe (with spike if allowed) and a scottish war hammer 2,750 cavilry armed with kopia lance and nadziak war hammer 250 cavilry officers armed with kopia lance and Szabla 2,000 Crossbowman armed with Polish crossbow (with bayonet if allowed) and gladius. Defense 3,000 10 8 pound cannons with grapeshot, 8 pound cannon balls and 5 man crews each cannon. Crews armed with dolabra axe and szabla. 4,250 crossbowmen armed with polish crossbows (with bayonets allowed) and a gladius 200 officers armed with polish crossbows (with bayonet if allowed) and xiphos 2,750 men armed with piliums and scutums. 250 officers armed with scutums and dolabras |-| Me (Lloyd) - CGE = *Weapons: **Long Range: Composite Recurve Bow with poisoned armor-piercing arrows **Polearm: Halberd (axe head opposite a slotted dismounting hook; shaft ends in a pike). **Main-hand: Talwar **Off-hand: short axe (2 ft handle) *Armor: Riveted Plated Mail Attacking Siege Weaponry: *All units are armored with riveted plated mail and a barbute *3 15 inch Cannons with standard iron ball shot. **3 people per canon; secondary is a short axe and a tower shield *1 Mining Team **20 people per team; secondary is a Falcata-style shortsword and a dagger. *1 Trebuchet launching clusters of rocks, jars of Greek Fire, and pieces of dead bodies **10 people on the Trebuchet, secondary is a Kilij and kite shield *3 Ladder Teams **15 people per team, secondary is a short axe and an Aspis shield *1 Battering Ram; wood log with metal tip. Has wooden siding to protect from arrows. Thin sheets of metal are put on the siding to resist fire. **16 people on the ram; secondary weapon is an Aspis shield and a short spear *1 Belfry; metal-plated wood **25 people pushing the Belfry, secondary for 12 is a Zweihander, secondary for 12 is a Khanda, secondary for 1 (leader) is a Kilij. *1 overall commander for siege weaponry wearing Riveted Plated Mail and a Barbute **Specialized weapon: European-style Bastard Sword and Buckler **Secondary Weapon: Kilij and Buckler Supply Lines: Organized into two sections: attacking the defender's supply lines and defending my own. There is one overall commander for both. Command in the field is given on a rotating basis based on seniority. *Attack defender's: **219 Heavy Cavalry wearing full plate armor with barbute ***Specialized Weapon: Kontos Spear ***Secondary Weapon: Tabarzin ***Horse armor: Plate **218 Light Cavalry wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) over plate bracers and greaves with barbute ***Specialized Weapon: Talwar ***Secondary Weapon: Composite Recurve Shortbow ***Horse Armor: Riveted Plated Mail *Defend my own: **218 Heavy Cavalry wearing full plate armor & Barbute ***Specialized Weapon: Kontos Spear ***Secondary Weapon: Tabarzin ***Horse armor: Plate **219 Light Cavalry wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) under plate bracers and greaves & barbute ***Specialized Weapon: Talwar ***Secondary Weapon: Composite Recurve Shortbow ***Horse Armor: Riveted Plated Mail *Commander: **Full plate armor ***Specialized Weapon: Poleaxe ***Secondary Weapon: Mace ***Horse armor: Plate Crossbowmen: *Organized into divisions of 500 men, further divided into squads with 10 crossbowmen and 10 loaders. All members are capable crossbowmen and can fill in if others are hurt. *500 Crossbowmen wearing Riveted plated mail & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Axe and Buckler *500 Loaders wearing Riveted plated mail & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Axe and Buckler *25 Squad Commanders wearing Laminar Armor & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Spatha and Buckler *2 Division Commanders wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) over Riveted Chainmail & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Dual 45-cm Khanda-style shortswords *1 Crossbow Commander wearing Riveted Plated Chainmail: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Khanjar and Buckler Shock Troops *Organized into divisions of 500 men, further divided into squads with 20 men each. *2000 Shock Troops wearing full plate armor & Armet **Specialized weapon: Poleaxe (axe-head, pike point, dismounting hook) **Secondary weapon: Dual short warhammers (hammer, hook) *100 Squad Leaders wearing full plate over chainmail and an Armet **Specialized Weapon: Leucerne Hammer (hammer, pike point, hook) **Secondary weapon: Dual short axes (axehead, hook) *4 Division Leaders wearing Laminar and an Armet **Specialized Weapon: Short Spear and Aspis **Secondary Weapon: Shortsword and Aspis *1 Overall Leader wearing plate armor over Riveted plated chainmail with a Bascinet (he's a big guy) **Special: Leucerne Hammer (hammer, pike point, hook) **Secondary: warhammer and plated, spiked targe. Infantry *Organized into brigades of 2500 men, then into divisions of 500, then squads of 20. *5000 Infantrymen wearing riveted plated mail & Barbute **Specialized weapon: short spear & buckler **Secondary Weapon: axe and buckler *250 squad leaders wearing laminar over leather & Barbute **Specialized weapon: short Axe and spiked, plated Targe **Secondary weapon: Swordbreaker and spiked, plated targe *10 division leaders wearing lamellar over chainmail **Specialized weapon: Swordbreaker and buckler **Secondary Weapon: Broadsword and Buckler *2 brigade leaders wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) over leather & Barbute **Specialized Weapon: Broadsword and Dagger **Secondary Weapon: Kopis and Dagger *1 overall leader wearing a metal breastplate over plated chainmail and Barbute **Specialized weapon: Kopis & plated targe **Secondary weapon: short spear & plated targe Reserve *Organized into squads of 20 men each *60 Reserve Members wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) & Barbute **Specialized weapon: Kilij and Buckler **Secondary Weapon: Swordbreaker and buckler *3 squad leaders wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) & Bascinet **Specialized weapon: Swordbreaker & Buckler **Secondary weapon: Axe and Buckler *1 Leader wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) with Burgonet Support *536 people producing necessary materials for siege engines **Secondary weapon: Pata and buckler *2 High Marshals wearing Brigandine over Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) w/ halfhelm **Specialized weapon: dual Pata-style shortswords **Secondary Weapon: Dual Katars *10 General's Guard wearing full plate over leather w/ close helm **Specialized weapon: Longsword and Kite Shield **Secondary Weapon: Pata and Kite Shield *1 General's Guard Captain wearing full plate over leather w/ Kachi kabuto **Specialized weapon: Longsword and Tower Shield **Secondary Weapon: Pata and tower Shield Strategy *Intercept enemy supply lines & protect own *Harass defenders on walls with crossbowmen *Launch any enemy dead or post-interrogation POWs over in trebuchets *When dead or living are unavaliable, launch Greek Fire in and bombard walls with canon and trebuchet fire while trying to batter down doors or get ladders & belfry in, though the belfry is often used as a decoy. *Shock Troops are used in critical junctures, but are also used as diversions. *Infantry is used after entrance is made in walls, via ladders, or by the belfry. *General's Guard protects the general, High Marshals are given command during large periods of activity. *Leads from a few ranks behind the front. *Reserve is put in where needed. *Focused solely on capturing. Doesn't care if all enemy fighters are killed or none are. *Stringent anti-infiltration measures *All orders are written in code. Redundant messengers are used to ensure order reaches the officers. Defending Siege Countermeasures *All units wear riveted plated mail. *4 Scorpion Ballistae firing steel bolts, Greek Fire jar tipped bolts, disease jar tipped bolts, or heads impaled on wooden stakes **4 men per Ballista **Secondary weapons: Pata-style Shortsword and Jamadhar-style Katar. *4 Greek Fire throwing teams (in jars) **3 men per team **Secondary weapons:Pata-style Shortsword and Jamadhar-style Katar. *2 15-inch Canons firing Grapeshot, iron balls, Canister Shot, or bits of scrap metal. **4 people per cannon **Secondary weapons: Aspis and Xyston *2 Farming units **30 people per unit **Secondary weapons: Pata-style Shortsword and Jamadhar-style Katar. Infantry *Organized into brigades of 2500 men, then into divisions of 500, then squads of 20. *5000 Infantrymen wearing riveted plated mail & Barbute **Specialized weapon: short spear & buckler **Secondary Weapon: axe and buckler *250 squad leaders wearing laminar over leather & Barbute **Specialized weapon: short Axe and spiked, plated Targe **Secondary weapon: Swordbreaker and spiked, plated targe *10 division leaders wearing lamellar over chainmail **Specialized weapon: Swordbreaker and buckler **Secondary Weapon: Broadsword and Buckler *2 brigade leaders wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) over leather & Barbute **Specialized Weapon: Broadsword and Dagger **Secondary Weapon: Kopis and Dagger *1 overall leader wearing a metal breastplate over plated chainmail and Barbute **Specialized weapon: Kopis & plated targe **Secondary weapon: short spear & plated targe Support *4 Wall Marshals wearing full Karuta armour with Zunari Kabuto **Specialized weapon: Wakizashi (carries four or five) **Secondary Weapon: Kozuka *Reserve; Organized into divisions of 500 men, further divided into squads with 20 men each. **1000 Reserve Members wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) & Barbute ***Specialized weapon: Kilij and Buckler ***Secondary Weapon: Swordbreaker and buckler **50 squad leaders wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) & Bascinet ***Specialized weapon: Swordbreaker & Buckler ***Secondary weapon: Axe and Buckler **2 Division Leaders wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) with Burgonet ***Specialized Weapon: Axe and Buckler ***Secondary Weapon: Rapier and Buckler **1 Overall Leader wearing Chihal'Ta Hazar Masha (Coat of 10,000 Nails) with ornate Burgonet ***Specialized Weapon: Rapier and Khanjar ***Secondary Weapon: Kilij and Khanjar *869 workers making materials for coutermeasures **Secondary weapon: Pata and Buckler Crossbowmen *Organized into squads of 20 men each, 10 men and 10 loaders. *100 Crossbowmen wearing Riveted plated mail & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Axe and Buckler *100 Loaders wearing Riveted plated mail & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Axe and Buckler *10 Squad Commanders wearing Laminar Armor & Barbute: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Spatha and Buckler *1 Crossbow Commander wearing Riveted Plated Chainmail: **Specialized Weapon: Arbalest Crossbow **Secondary Weapon: Khanjar and Buckler Tactics *Harrass attackers with Crossbow Volleys *Attempt precision attacks on command center(s) with Scorpion *Use Greek Fire arrows at night to throw camps into chaos **Try to target cooks, supplies, medical tents, etc. *When POWs or enemy dead are captured, send heads back on bolts after interrogation interspersed with diseased bolts *Wall Marshals are given command of each wall *Have Greek Fire jar throwers hit battering rams, belfries, enemies, etc. *Canons are used during massed attacks *Also used during breakthroughs to make halls a killing field *Stringent anti-infiltration measures. *All orders are written in code. Redundant messengers are used to ensure order reaches the officers. Category:DF